


Вечеринка с ножами

by tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Detectives, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Короче, однажды Флетчер стал свидетелем преступления и в кои-то веки решил поступить как человек и гражданин - то есть спасти его жертву.Лучше бы он, конечно, этого не делал.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. 1. Пассажир

Миа Столл осторожно набрала на кисть тени и подвела нижнее веко. Получилось, кажется, слишком ярко — ну и ладно. Розовый — это новый нюд, — сказала вчера Эмили. Миа посмотрела в зеркало на свое отражение. Нет, конечно, она не собирается одеваться или причесываться как-то по-особенному, надевать мини-юбку или там высоченные шпильки — но было бы здорово все-таки понравиться Джеймсу. Да, Эмили утверждала, что он назвал ее хорошенькой — но это ведь совсем не то. Многие считали ее хорошенькой: те же парни из Тиндера, с которыми она пару раз пробовала встречаться. Но все они хотели только секса, а Миа... Нет, она, конечно, была нормальной в этом плане, но она совсем их не знала — а они не давали времени узнать.

Джеймс был другим. Она пару раз видела его на вечеринках, куда ее вытаскивала Эмили. Высокий, красивый, он был похож на тех парней из подростковых фильмов, на которых западают самые популярные девчонки в школе, а они неизменно выбирают скромную, но добрую героиню. Но, в отличие от этих киношных красавчиков, в нем было что-то настоящее, теплое и живое. Когда он улыбался, Мии казалось, что внутри нее разгорается яркое сияние, заливая весь мир вокруг солнечным светом. Миа не смогла сдержать улыбку, затем закрыла глаза, набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Сегодня я увижу его, — сказала она себе. Пожалуйста, пусть все пройдет хорошо.

***

Рэй смотрел на развалившегося в кресле Флетчера и не чувствовал ничего, кроме раздражения и усталости. Он планировал отдохнуть, выспаться как следует, спокойно позавтракать — а в итоге проснулся от того, что Флетчер звонил и звонил в дверь с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Это очень важно, — заявил он. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, это недолго. Рэй спросил: что, обойдешься в этот раз без представлений? Флетчер укоризненно посмотрел на него, достал из сумки ноутбук и начал что-то в нем искать. Он выглядел уставшим, но на лице его не было ни тревоги, ни испуга. Скорее всего никто ему, как подумал сначала Рэй, не угрожал, а важность дела заключалась исключительно в размерах суммы, которую Флетчер планировал заработать.

Почему он вдруг решил, что Рэй согласится ему в этом помогать, было большим вопросом.

— Вот, — сказал Флетчер, поворачивая ноутбук боком, так, чтобы им обоим было видно. — Мне тут надо было проследить кое-за кем, ну я и снял квартиру в доме напротив. Специально взял этаж повыше, чтобы было видно как бы сверху, ну ты понимаешь. Район, конечно, так себе, даже в магазин сходить было стремно, но что поделать. Но речь не об этом. Вот, смотри. 

На фотографии были изображены стена дома и окно — темное и занавешенное шторами, несмотря на день.

— И? — спросил Рэй. — Слежка не удалась, и ты пришел пожаловаться?

— Ты смотришь не туда, — Флетчер увеличил изображение и сдвинул его влево. — Я говорю вот об этом.

Рэй присмотрелся.

— Кто это? — спросил он. — Ты его знаешь?

В соседнем окне, которое частично захватила камера, спиной к ним сидел мужчина. Среднего телосложения, темноволосый — вроде бы, или так казалось из-за того, что его голова была вся в крови. Флетчер снова увеличил фотографию и указал мышкой на его спину.

— Кажется, он привязан.

Рэй кивнул.

— Ты заснял еще кого-нибудь? — спросил он.

Фотографии на экране замелькали. На них пошел дождь, затем прекратился, и вскоре совсем стемнело.

— Нет, — ответил Флетчер. — Я снимал с семи утра до полуночи. Он все время так сидел — по крайней мере, до темноты.

Он свернул окно фоторедактора, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и выжидающе посмотрел на Рэя.

— Я все еще не понимаю, чего ты ждешь от меня.

Флетчер разочарованно покачал головой и снова откинулся в кресле.

— Милосердия, разумеется, — произнес он. — Бедняга сидит там, весь в крови, и явно не наслаждается жизнью. 

— Если он вообще еще жив.

— А если жив? 

Рэй снял очки, потер глаза, затем снова надел. В последний раз, когда они виделись с Флетчером, — примерно полгода назад, — тот возмущался, что из-за смерти дочери кандидат в парламент снялся с выборов, и заказчик отказался платить за нарытый на него компромат. Меньше всего на свете Флетчер любил делать что-то, за что ему не платят. Может быть, он все-таки знал, кто это, и планировал получить вознаграждение?

— Не замечал за тобой склонности к добрым делам.

— Никогда не поздно начать. И к тому же, радость моя, ты преувеличиваешь. Да, я не ангел — но только когда речь заходит о моих интересах.

Флетчер улыбнулся, его язык пробежал по нижнему ряду зубов, словно проверяя их остроту.

— В собственных интересах, — сказал Рэй, — ты уже сделал столько, что для тебя в аду приготовлен отдельный котел.

— Так может, мне зачтется, и черти немного сбавят температуру? Чуть-чуть, — он прищурился, — на пару градусов.

— Ну так вперед, на помощь. Я-то здесь при чем?

Улыбка на лице Флетчера стала еще шире. 

— Ну же, не разочаровывай меня. Если кто-то держит его там и ранил — или даже убил — то у этого кого-то наверняка есть оружие. А я всего лишь скромный детектив, это ты у нас мальчик с большим стволом. 

— Знаешь, у кого еще есть большие стволы?

Флетчер выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— У полиции. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я предпочитаю не связываться с этими ребятами. Даже если я сделаю анонимный звонок, меня скорее всего вычислят. А это мне нужно меньше всего.

Рэй прикинул — на фотографии не было видно комнату целиком, возможно, там есть охрана. Разумеется, если мужчина жив. А если нет, то труп должны были забрать — иначе он начал бы разлагаться и привлек внимание соседей. 

— Скажи мне, Раймондо, — Флетчер снова подался вперед, насколько позволял стол между ними, — что насчет твоего котла? Лично я думаю, там очень, очень жарко.

Рэй считал, что, если бы ад и существовал, после этих вечных дождей и холода горячий котел, скорее всего, даже показался бы уютным. Главное — чтобы их с Флетчером котлы не оказались рядом. Он представил, как Флетчер, вольготно раскинувшись, будто в джакузи, салютует ему стаканом с виски, и поморщился. Это были абсолютно идиотские мысли, и он не хотел их думать, но они все равно каждый раз в том или ином виде посещали его голову.

— Где это? — наконец спросил он. — Ты пробил, кто живет в квартире? Рассказывай все, что знаешь.

Глаза Флетчера радостно засияли, и он снова открыл ноутбук.

***

Они ехали молча. Флетчер попытался было завести разговор, но Рэй не отвечал, и тот в итоге сдался — правда, вместо болтовни начал настукивать какой-то замысловатый ритм. Рэй хотел включить музыку, чтобы заглушить раздражающий звук, но передумал. У него было правило — в машине должна быть тишина, если он собрался по делам. Нет ничего глупее, чем ехать куда-то, где, возможно, придется кого-то убить, или, что тоже вероятно, убьют тебя, и слушать музыку — если только это не «Глаз тигра». Флетчер начал стучать громче, и Рэй хотел было сказать ему прекратить — но не стал. Наверняка Флетчер начнет с ним спорить, а разговаривать о чем-либо, не относящимся к цели их поездки, не хотелось. Слово за слово, и вот Флетчер снова заявляется к нему каждый божий день и ведет себя так, будто между ними что-то есть. Так что никакой лишней болтовни: вошли и вышли, приключение на двадцать минут — если, конечно, все именно так, как Флетчер рассказывал.

Рэй свернул в узкий переулок, припарковал машину, и, не выходя из нее, посмотрел в окно. Небо заволокло серыми, плотными облаками. В такую погоду хотелось сидеть дома и пить чай — или что покрепче. Лето вообще выдалось дерьмовым — холодное, ветреное и дождливое. Рэй даже думал взять неделю отпуска и сгонять куда-нибудь, но у Микки начались проблемы с Робинсоном и его сильно бойкими друзьями, и стало не до отдыха. Возможно, стоило вернуться к этой идее — потом, когда он разберется с Флетчером и его сомнительной благотворительностью.

— Ну что? — поторопил его Флетчер. — Идем?

Рэй кивнул. Заперев машину, он подошел к Флетчеру и, прежде чем тот успел опомниться, подхватил его под руку и упер в бок дуло пистолета.

— «Идем» означает, что мы идем туда вдвоем, — сказал он.

Флетчер вздрогнул, лицо его искривилось, но тут же вновь стало спокойным.

— Я так и планировал вообще-то, — сказал он. — Ты стреляешь, я тащу нашего друга — командная работа. Или ты захотел взять меня за руку? Так угрожать не обязательно, я и сам с удовольствием. 

— Меньше разговоров. — Рэй легонько подтолкнул его вперед. — Кто знает, может, и нет никакого друга. Может, ты опять решил подзаработать, сдав меня кому-нибудь. 

— Вот и делай добрые дела, — трагическим голосом произнес Флетчер. — Впрочем, как скажешь. Нам вот тот подъезд. — Он махнул головой. 

Двадцать метров до входной двери они преодолели без приключений. Флетчер, если и не ожидал такого поворота событий, вполне успешно делал вид, что все идет по плану. В подъезде он повернулся было к лифту, но Рэй удержал его.

— На лестницу, — сказал он.

Флетчер повернулся к нему и обиженно посмотрел.

— На восьмой этаж? Ты это серьезно?

Рэй пожал плечами.

— Физические нагрузки полезны для здоровья.

И подумал: к тому же я знаю, что ты бегаешь ебаные марафоны. Если расчет был на то, что на выходе из лифта их встретят с автоматами наперевес, то Флетчера ждет разочарование.

Лестничные площадки были пусты — за исключением четвертого этажа, где две девочки-подростка что-то тихо обсуждали. При виде их с Флетчером они резко замолчали, с подозрением уставившись на них, но не сказали ни слова. Нужный восьмой этаж ничем особенно не отличался от предыдущих: те же стены, неаккуратно выкрашенные серой краской, пустые картонные коробки, детский самокат без переднего колеса. Никаких подозрительных кровавых пятен — хотя если здесь действительно произошло что-то серьезное, преступникам лучше не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. 

— Шестьдесят седьмая, — подсказал Флетчер, хотя Рэй и так прекрасно помнил. — Может, все-таки отпустишь меня? Мне, конечно, приятно, но ты ведь не думаешь, что я действительно собираюсь тебя подставить? Может, я и мужика на все кадры прифотошопил?

Рэй подумал, что от Флетчера можно ожидать всего, чего угодно — даже того, что он сам изображал жертву, — но ничего не сказал, руку не отпустил, и пистолет, тем более, не убрал. 

— Стучись, — прошептал он, потому что звонка у двери не было. — Три раза, никакой морзянки и условных сигналов.

Флетчер поднял руку и постучал по двери костяшками пальцев. Рэй прислушался, стараясь уловить хотя бы какой-то звук — но безуспешно. Дверь была металлической, выбить совершенно точно не получится. Он уже собирался сказать Флетчеру, чтобы снова постучался, и тут из-за двери раздался женский голос:

— Вы к кому?

— Мы ваши соседи снизу, — громко сказал Рэй. — Вы нас заливаете, откройте!

Женщина помолчала пару секунд, затем сказала:

— У меня все в порядке.

— У нас зато не в порядке! — заорал Рэй. — У нас, блядь, на кухне плавать можно!

— Да ничего у меня не протекает! — голос звучал возмущенно, но Рэй уловил в нем нотки беспокойства. 

— Послушайте, — произнес он. — Над нами только вы, а у нас уже штукатурка с потолка отваливается. Может, где-то лопнула труба, и вы сами не видите.

Дверь все-таки отворилась, и на пороге возникла полная брюнетка лет сорока с одутловатым лицом, одетая в голубую пижаму. Она окинула их внимательным взглядом. Рэй все-таки отпустил Флетчера, и тот тут же схватил за руку хозяйку и начал ее ожесточенно трясти. 

— Понимаете, — с чувством сказал он, — мы въехали буквально на днях, замучились с переездом, и вот сейчас наконец-то хотели отдохнуть, а тут такая неприятность. Не злитесь на него. — Флетчер кивнул в сторону Рэя. — Он просто перенервничал. Конечно, у нас к вам никаких претензий, это ведь не вы специально продырявили трубу, просто нужно как можно быстрее все перекрыть. 

Пока она стояла, видимо, ошарашенная таким напором, Рэй прошел мимо нее в квартиру. Все как и показывал Флетчер на плане — кухня, дверь в комнату. Сжав пальцы на рукояти пистолета, Рэй толкнул закрытую дверь, надеясь, что у Флетчера хватит мозгов продолжить отвлекать женщину. 

В комнате было пусто.

У стены стояла аккуратно застеленная кровать, напротив нее — шкаф и письменный стол. Рэй заглянул в шкаф, быстро приподнял ковер в центре комнаты — как раз на том месте, где сидел мужчина с фотографии. Пол был чист, никаких пятен крови. Он еще раз огляделся и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

На кухне Флетчер продолжал заговаривать зубы хозяйке квартиры. При виде Рэя он развел руками и сказал:

— Представляешь, у миссис Макбрайд все в порядке. Может быть, это все-таки у нас что-то лопнуло?

— А ванная? Вы смотрели там?

— У вас вроде же кухню залило, — с подозрением заметила миссис Макбрайд, но Рэй уже вышел в коридор и распахнул дверь в ванную — где тоже никого не оказалось.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — сказал Рэй, чувствуя, что еще немного — и она заподозрит неладное. — Извините нас за беспокойство.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Флетчер, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел в машину и уставился на него с укоризненным видом.

— Прости, милый, но предлог был хуже некуда. Вдруг соседи снизу — ее лучшие друзья? Или она уже сбегала туда, обнаружила совсем других людей и вызывала полицию? 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — раздраженно спросил Рэй. — Притвориться скаутами, продающими печенье?

— Печенье — это вряд ли, а вот с пылесосами вполне могло бы сработать. Или бытовой химией. Как раз под предлогом демонстрации товара смогли бы везде пошарить.

— В любом случае, его там нет, — сказал Рэй. — Ни живого, ни мертвого.

— Скорее всего, его уже увезли. Я попробую осторожно расспросить соседей, не видели ли они чего подозрительного — но уже завтра. Не хочу привлекать излишнее внимание.

Рэй снова подумал, что, вероятно, Флетчер знал, кем была жертва — иначе эту заинтересованность просто не объяснить.

— Где тебя высадить? — спросил он. Флетчер посмотрел на него странным взглядом, который Рэй не смог расшифровать, и спросил:

— Может быть, заедем куда-нибудь перекусить? Ты должен мне моральную компенсацию за то, как обошелся со мной.

Рэй отрицательно помотал головой. 

— У меня много дел. Максимум — я готов тебя куда-нибудь подвезти.

Всю дорогу они снова молчали. Рэй чувствовал, как стягивает шею воротник рубашки, хотя еще утром та была впору, и, только когда Флетчер вылез из машины, почувствовал странное облегчение.

Знал об этом Флетчер или нет, вся его привлекательность на самом деле была яркой окраской ядовитого насекомого, призванной отпугивать хищника.

Рэй был хорошим хищником, и он намеревался держать Флетчера подальше от себя — и самому тоже держаться от него подальше.

***

— Нужно будет поговорить с ним, — произнес Микки. — Конечно, он станет упираться, но я верю в твое умение убеждать.

Рэй кивнул. Он терпеть не мог эти видеосовещания — но Микки считал их отличной идеей. Визуальный контакт, Рэймонд, глаза в глаза. Как будто он не обсуждает дела, а сидит на приеме у психотерапевта.

— У тебя там все в порядке? — спросил Микки.

— Да, босс, — Рэй кивнул. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

Микки кашлянул и посмотрел на него — долгим взглядом, пронизывающим даже через экран.

— Твоя кровать, — сказал он.

Рэй обернулся. С кроватью все было в порядке — по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

— С ней что-то не так? 

— Как бы тебе сказать, — произнес Микки. — Да все с ней не так. — Он подался корпусом вперед, вглядываясь в монитор. — Или это у тебя фон такой стоит?

— У меня нет фона, — сказал Рэй и увеличил собственное изображение — а затем вздрогнул.

Он снова обернулся и резко сорвал с кровати одеяло, провел для верности по простыне рукой, как будто глаза могли его обманывать. Хотя, учитывая, что он видел на экране, они в любом случае его обманывали. Рэй снял очки, поморгал, надел обратно.

— Рэймонд, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Микки.

— Да, — ответил Рэй. — В смысле, я ничего не употреблял, если ты об этом. Наверное, какие-то проблемы с камерой.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть. Возьми завтра выходной.

Микки попрощался и отключился. Подумав секунду, Рэй снова включил веб-камеру и отодвинулся в сторону. Кровать выглядела абсолютно нормальной — и ни пятен крови, ни чего-то под одеялом, напоминающее человеческое тело, на ней не было.


	2. 2. Гексаграмма

Почему-то иностранные заказчики к Вэй Юнру обращались чаще всего. Вряд ли дело было в платежеспособности или каких-то особенных предпочтениях. Просто так сложилось — минимум половину работ она отправляла по почте. Сначала ее это смущало — Вэй Юнру боялась, что во время пересылки с рисунками что-нибудь случится. Воображение рисовало ей страшные картины — их рвали, пачкали, в конце концов, попросту теряли, — но в итоге все обходилось. На почте ее уже все знали: миссис Стоукс каждый раз угощала ее домашним печеньем, а миссис Коупленд говорила: вот это наша девочка с золотыми руками. Вэй Юнру это, наверное, должно было льстить, но на деле она постоянно чувствовала смущение, а порой — даже расстройство. Будь ее руки и вправду золотыми, она бы давно смогла организовать выставку собственных картин, и рисовала бы то, что ей нравится, а не то, что хотят заказчики. 

Последняя работа, которую она закончила буквально вчера, у нее самой вызывала смутное чувство тревоги — хотя заказчик, получив цифровую версию, долго восторгался. Что-то неправильное и нездоровое было в самой идее. «У меня есть две сестры, они самые близкие мне люди в целом мире. Я хочу, чтобы вы нарисовали нас единым целым». Девушки на фотографиях, на взгляд Вэй Юнру, не были похожи ни на заказчика, ни даже друг на друга — но это было не ее дело. Возможно, речь шла о духовном родстве, но с с самого момента создания наброска ей в голову шли мысли о сиамских близнецах. В итоге она так и изобразила их — в виде античных скульптур, головы и ладони которых были соединены, будто нитями, стеблями плюща. Вэй Юнру еще раз внимательно осмотрела картину, осторожно свернула холст и убрала в тубус. Надо было успеть отправить ее до обеда, чтобы потом осталось время сходить в парк. День был туманным и облачным, но ей нравилась эта погода и настроение, которое она вызывала. Как будто в воздухе витало что-то призрачное и неуловимо печальное, словно лепесток яблони, сорванный ветром с цветка и упавший на холодную, свинцовую гладь пруда.

Когда Вэй Юнру прошла пару кварталов, дождь перестал моросить, и она сняла капюшон, позволив ветру растрепать волосы. Да, она определенно пойдет в парк — возьмет кофе с собой, сделает пару зарисовок. Она уже дня четыре ничего не постила в Инстаграм, а последнюю работу — с братом и сестрами — заказчик запретил выкладывать в открытый доступ. До почты оставалась буквально пара домов — и тут прямо на нее выскочила женщина, и, вцепившись ей в плечи, испуганно забормотала:

— Вы должны мне помочь, мой отец, ему стало плохо, наверное, что-то с сердцем…

— Я не врач, — ошарашенно выдавила Вэй Юнру, но женщина, как будто не слыша, потащила ее в соседний переулок. 

— Пожалуйста, ему действительно нужна помощь, — повторяла она. — Мой телефон разрядился, и я не могу вызвать «Скорую», а отец потерял сознание, и я…

Впереди действительно сидел мужчина, прислонившись спиной к стене, и Вэй Юнру ускорила шаг, одновременно вытаскивая из кармана куртки телефон. 

— Я сейчас вызову врача, — сказала она, наклонившись к нему — и встретила его взгляд. 

Холодный, абсолютно осмысленный. Вовсе не похожий на взгляд человека, которому неожиданно стало плохо.

Что-то навалилось на нее сзади, в нос ударил запах эфира — а затем наступила темнота.

***

— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал Микки. — И уважаю твое право на личную жизнь — пока она не мешает работе.

Он сцепил руки перед собой в замок и нахмурился. Рэй сглотнул — у Микки, конечно, имелись все основания быть недовольным. По пути сюда он прокручивал в голове возможные варианты оправданий, и каждое было хуже предыдущего. Он кого-то убил и не придумал ничего лучше, чем принести труп к себе в спальню, а потом еще ломать комедию? Он поменял фон в видеоконференции, потому что это показалось ему чудовищно забавным? Он решил начать готовиться к Хэллоуину за четыре месяца? 

— Это же не помешает твоей работе, да, Рэймонд? — повторил Микки.

— Да, босс. — Рэй кивнул. — Не помешает.

Микки откинулся в кресле, положив руки на широкие подлокотники, наклонил голову на бок. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — произнес он. — Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

— Я ценю это, — ответил Рэй. — Но я справлюсь сам.

— Ты не просто мой помощник. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я забыл, с чего мы начали и через что прошли.

От Рэя здесь, очевидно, требовалось улыбнуться, покивать и сказать что-нибудь в духе — да, бывали времена, помнишь, как мы сутки прятались от Косого Джима в кузове грузовика? Они посмеялись бы, Микки предложил бы ему остаться на обед, и после, когда они вышли бы на балкон покурить, Микки сказал бы: рассказывай уже, какие такие скелеты ты прячешь в шкафу и под одеялом. 

Если бы Рэй сам знал. 

— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Еще много дел.

Микки не стал его останавливать.

Дела у него действительно были — не то чтобы действительно много, но все же, — однако вместо того, чтобы поехать в порт и проследить за передачей груза, Рэй направился домой. Чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Да, парни могли справиться самостоятельно, но он привык контролировать все лично — даже когда был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от усталости. Или к тому, чтобы разбить что-нибудь об стену, может, даже, собственную голову. То, что не смог сделать десяток лет работы на Микки Пирсона, за один день совершило… а что именно, собственно, совершило?

Попытаться найти объяснение происходящему оказалось еще сложнее, чем придумать достойное оправдание перед Микки. Если бы он один видел это, можно было бы предположить, что ему что-нибудь подсыпали. Рэй на всякий случай все-таки выбросил все продукты, которые имелись в доме, хотя на записях с камер он никого не обнаружил. Он попробовал вспомнить, случалось ли с ним ранее что-то подобное, но не смог. Единственный эпизод в его жизни, хотя бы немного смахивающий на паранормальный, произошел лет в семь, когда они с братом залезли в заброшенный дом, где в темноте одной из комнат кто-то пыхтел и возился. Впрочем, когда Рэй подрос, он пришел к выводу, что это, скорее всего, был бездомный, устроивший себе там ночлег.

Может быть, это все-таки галлюцинации? Что если Флетчер незаметно вколол ему что-то? Хотя он бы наверняка заметил. Какое-то вещество, проникающее через кожу? Когда Рэй держал его на мушке, они находились достаточно близко друг к другу — но соприкасались только через одежду. Рэй зашел в ванную, снял рубашку и тщательно осмотрел левый бок, плечо, локоть — все места, куда Флетчер теоретически мог дотянуться, — но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. Проще было спросить напрямую: мне тут мерещится всякое, не твоих ли рук это дело? Насколько он знал Флетчера, тот не стал бы отнекиваться, еще сказал бы что-то в духе: о, ты оценил? Рад, что мне удалось немного разнообразить твои серые будни. Но Микки тоже что-то видел, да. Может быть, это все-таки помехи на видео? А они оба интерпретировали их, как интерпретируют пятна Роршаха. 

Было бы странно, если бы им померещились котята или цветочки.

***

К вечеру Рэй так и не выкинул все это из головы — но смог загнать мысли в тот угол сознания, где они хотя бы не мешали думать о чем-либо еще. Он разобрал почту, связался с Тревором (груз, к счастью, был в порядке), обновил несколько отчетов и даже не заметил, как стемнело. Чай, который он купил в магазине по соседству взамен выброшенного, оказался абсолютно безвкусным — несмотря на сильный химический аромат. Рэй все-таки допил его, вышел на улицу, щелкнул зажигалкой, но в последний момент передумал курить. Он присел на корточки у бассейна и потрогал воду. Можно включить подогрев, но вылезать все равно будет холодно. Хотя это мелочь, а вода всегда успокаивала его. 

Он вернулся в дом и хотел было спуститься в котельную, но тут телефон на столе завибрировал. Рэй кинул взгляд на экран — звонил Флетчер. В отличие от воды, общение с Флетчером влияло на его состояние исключительно негативно, но он все же ответил.

— Слушай меня и не перебивай, — раздался голос из трубки. 

С Флетчера сталось бы начать с этой фразы разговор о погоде, но Рэй все равно почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось сердце.

— Ты дома? — спросил Флетчер.

— Да, — ответил Рэй, вытаскивая свободной рукой из верхнего ящика стола пистолет. 

Если сейчас Флетчер спросит, нельзя ли заехать в гости на поздний ужин, он просто его придушит. 

— Включи камеру. Только не бросай трубку, переведи на громкую связь. 

Нервное возбуждение начало спадать, уступая место раздражению. Что вообще за бред? Очередные идиотские шутки?

— Просто послушай меня, — продолжал Флетчер. — Включи камеру и осмотри через нее дом.

— Ты совсем умом тронулся? — спросил Рэй, но камеру все же включил. — Что происходит?

— Проверь все комнаты. Я не знаю, что это, но, кажется, это единственный способ его увидеть. 

На экране телефона все выглядело нормальным — стол, диван, шкафы, стекло посуды. Нормальным, обычным, безопасным, таким, каким и должно было быть.

— Что я должен увидеть? 

Флетчер в трубке издал странный сдавленный звук.

— Кажется, это человек, — сказал он. — Но я не уверен. Я еду к тебе, буду минут через двадцать. 

— Ты под чем-то? — спросил Рэй, потому что других вариантов просто не могло быть. В голосе Флетчера действительно не слышалось ни намека на шутку, к тому же камера была слишком невероятным совпадением. Может, в той квартире что-то распылили до их прихода?

— Да нет же, — начал Флетчер, но окончание фразы Рэй не уловил.

Потому что он все-таки увидел его.

В холле было темно, и изображение на камере рябило, но все же Рэй без труда различил высокую, ссутулившуюся фигуру. Он крепко зажмурился, затем открыл глаза, но фигура на экране не исчезла.

Рэй поднял взгляд от телефона — в холле никого не было.

— Твою мать, — сказал он. 

— Я тоже сначала думал, что мне это мерещится, — донесся голос Флетчера из трубки. — Запрись где-нибудь и оставайся на связи.

— Эта херня опасна?

— Не знаю, но видок у него не слишком дружелюбный. Ты так не считаешь? 

Фигура на экране сделала шаг вперед, на свет, и стало понятно, что это мужчина с короткими, темными волосами. На нем была белая футболка, залитая чем-то темным. Рэй подумал, насколько глупо стрелять в галлюцинацию, и в итоге кинул в него первым, что попало под руку — силиконовой формочкой для маффинов, которая ожидаемо не встретила никаких преград. Мужчина на экране, когда он снова взглянул на него, сделал шаг вперед. Его не существует на самом деле, сказал Рэй себе, но все равно ощутил желание отступить. 

— У тебя все хорошо? — спросил Флетчер. — Пожалуйста, говори, чтобы я знал, что все в порядке. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Рэй. — Кроме того, что мне мерещится какая-то херня.

— Ты спрятался?

— Где, блядь, в шкафу?

Мужчина продолжал стоять, не двигаясь. Рэй попытался хотя бы понять, дышит ли он, но не смог — а потом мужчина сделал еще один шаг, посмотрел прямо на него и оскалился, и Рэй закрыл вкладку с камерой.

Такими темпами он окончательно поедет крышей. Все, что ему нужно — это как следует выспаться и, если на следующий день все не пройдет, обратиться ко врачу. 

— Я уже скоро, — продолжал Флетчер. — Сказал таксисту, чтобы гнал так, будто его жена рожает, так он ответил, что ненавидит спиногрызов и не женат. Давай расскажу тебе пока какую-нибудь историю?

— Зачем? — не понял Рэй.

— Чтобы ты отвлекся, конечно же. Сидеть… — где ты, кстати, сидишь? — и прятаться от какого-то мертвого козла — довольно стремное занятие.

— Мне не стремно, — сказал Рэй, хотя мужчина был преотвратный — поэтому он на всякий случай переместился в угол и снял пистолет с предохранителя. 

— Зато мне стремно, так что слушай. В общем, мне тут пару недель назад заказали нарыть чего-нибудь интересного на одного весьма интеллигентного молодого человека. Он как раз получил повышение, и его коллеге, который тоже метил на это место, это, конечно, не понравилось. Наш молодой человек, между тем, был эдаким тихоней — никаких тебе алкоголя, наркотиков, беспорядочных половых связей. Копнешь под такого поглубже — а у него полон шкаф плеток и наручников, да, Рэймонд?

— В отличие от тебя, — ответил Рэй, — мой опыт копания в грязи не настолько велик.

Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не включить камеру. Если сейчас поддаться порождениям собственного мозга, все может закончиться очень и очень плохо. С ним подобного раньше не случалось, зато он помнил, как Дэйв, его сосед по общежитию, в кровь расцарапал себе все руки, потому что ему мерещились невидимые насекомые. 

— Но герой моей истории оказался невинен как дитя, и его хобби тоже, честно говоря, тоже скорее подошло бы ребенку. Он обожал мультфильм «Мой маленький пони» и его персонажей — настолько, что отвел целую комнату под фигурки и прочую ерунду. Ты знаешь, я толерантен к чужим вкусам в кинематографе, но работа есть работа. А оказалось, что мой заказчик тоже фанат этого мультфильма — и он сразу как-то поменял свое мнение о конкуренте на противоположное. Кажется, они даже подружились. У тебя калитка открыта?

— Нет, конечно. Ты уже здесь?

— Почти. Сейчас сворачиваем. 

Рэй вышел из дома — на улице было так же спокойно и тихо, как и час назад. Ему вовсе не хотелось видеть Флетчера, но тот вполне способен натворить глупостей. А вместе, возможно, они быстрее разберутся в том, что за херня происходит. Рэй огляделся, но ничего подозрительного вокруг не заметил. Дрянь, которой их накачали, оказалась чертовски избирательной: если бы не фигура на экране, он бы и не подумал, что находится под ее действием. 

— Я же сказал тебе спрятаться, — возмутился Флетчер, когда Рэй впустил его во двор. — Где оно?

— Успокойся, — сказал Рэй, но Флетчер и не думал:

— Почему ты выключил камеру? Твою мать, он же может сейчас быть…

— Успокойся, — повторил Рэй. — Давай зайдем в дом и все обсудим. 

Флетчер достал телефон, включил камеру, покрутился по сторонам, стараясь что-то разглядеть — но в итоге сдался.

— Ничерта не видно, — пожаловался он. — Ты прав, надо зайти в дом, а то здесь мы как на…

Все случилось так быстро, что Рэй даже не сразу осознал, что именно: Флетчер вдруг неловко взмахнул руками, пошатнулся и рухнул спиной вперед в бассейн. Рэй подумал сначала, что он просто оступился и сейчас вылезет, но Флетчер, сделав несколько неаккуратных, торопливых гребков, с головой ушел под воду. Бассейн был неглубокий — два с половиной метра, а Флетчер отлично плавал — может, он просто придуривается? Флетчер на мгновение всплыл на поверхность, неуклюже ударил руками по воде, затем снова скрылся под водой, в метре от бортика — Рэй потянулся было к нему, но Флетчер резко отплыл назад, на середину бассейна.

Будто что-то оттащило его.

Рэй мысленно выматерился и прыгнул в воду.

Очки тут же слетели, одежда намокла и облепила тело, но он не обратил на это внимания. Рэй хотел подплыть к Флетчеру со спины, чтобы тот не утащил на дно и его, но Флетчер бестолково барахтался, поднимая вокруг волны, и разобрать, где у него спина, было абсолютно невозможно — так что он нырнул наугад. Пальцы нащупали плотную ткань пиджака, Рэй перехватил Флетчера поперек груди — тот перестал молотить руками, и Рэй понадеялся, что ему просто хватило ума не сопротивляться. Он собирался было вынырнуть на поверхность, и тут почувствовал, что что-то обхватило его за щиколотку. Через толщу воды все было мутным и расплывчатым, но даже так Рэй видел, что на дне нет ничего, что могло бы держать его. Легкие горели огнем, он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не вдохнуть. Он резко дернулся — безуспешно. Тело Флетчера обмякло и тянуло ко дну. Тогда он со всех сил ударил второй ногой туда, где по ощущениям находилось нечто, не дававшее двигаться, понимая, насколько эта идиотская затея.

Хватка внезапно исчезла.

Рэй рванулся наверх. Оказавшись на поверхности, он схватил Флетчера за горло, под челюстью, удерживая его голову над водой. Он никак не мог отдышаться, жадно глотал воздух, сердце билось, как бешеное. Что-то, что утащило Флетчера и держало его, Рэя, под водой, могло вернуться в любой момент. Он торопливо подгреб к бортику, с трудом вытащил оказавшегося неожиданно тяжелым Флетчера из бассейна и вылез сам. 

Флетчер не дышал.

Рэй на всякий случай потряс его за плечи, потом зачем-то расстегнул на нем куртку, ставшую тяжелой от воды. Последний раз он делал искусственное дыхание лет десять назад на курсах оказания первой помощи, и тогда сломал кукле ребра — но других вариантов у него не было. Флетчер был холодным, и когда Рэй прижался ртом к его рту, выдыхая воздух, в его голову пришла глупая и странная мысль, что все люди — просто мясо на костях, покрытое кожей. И Флетчер тоже был куском холодного и мокрого мяса. Рэй сжал пальцы на его подбородке еще сильнее, запрокидывая голову назад, и сделал второй вдох. Вдох получился слабым, возможно, потому что сам Рэй до сих пор не мог отдышаться — но Флетчер закашлялся и открыл глаза. Рэй помог ему приподняться, тот перевернулся на бок, и его стошнило. 

— В дом, быстро, — сказал Рэй. 

Он вытащил из кармана телефон, — тот, к счастью, не пострадал, — и включил камеру.


	3. 3. Эти вещи

Первым делом Рэй позвонил Микки.

Точнее, сперва они заперлись в доме. Рэй отыскал и торопливо надел запасные очки, Флетчер, который, к счастью, не пострадал, в очередной раз за вечер включил камеру на мобильном. Тот, кто чуть не утопил их обоих, стоял в свете фонаря и смотрел как будто бы прямо на них. Ощущение было премерзкое. Рэй сжал пальцы на рукояти пистолета и тут же сообразил, что порох отсырел и толку от него чуть.

С другой стороны, если силиконовая формочка прошла сквозь… сквозь него, никак не задев, то и пуля, скорее всего, не причинила бы никакого вреда.

Время шло, Рэя начала бить мелкая дрожь — то ли от нервов, то ли из-за насквозь мокрой одежды. Флетчер рядом с ним завороженно смотрел на экран и, кажется, даже не моргал. 

— Что если он не может двигаться, пока на него смотрят? — спросил он.

Рэй задумался. До приезда Флетчера он вообще старался не смотреть на то, что казалось ему галлюцинацией — а когда смотрел, то все время отводил взгляд, пытаясь найти следы присутствия того, что видел на экране, в реальности. Фигура за окном действительно не пыталась даже шагнуть в сторону дома, хотя на первый взгляд ее ничто не сдерживало. Флетчер предложил моргать по очереди, и они следовали этому плану, кажется, целую вечность — а затем фигура исчезла.

Вот тогда Рэй и позвонил Микки — вдруг эта тварь заинтересовалась им из-за того, что он видел ее.

Микки был жив, Микки был цел, Микки был зол. Позвони ему с требованием обследовать дом через камеру кто другой, он бы послал его — но репутация Рэя была безупречна.

До этой самой ночи, разумеется.

Рэй проверил камеры на участке через приложение, но из-за темноты и низкого разрешения ничего не разобрал. С ноутбука смотреть было куда удобнее — но тот лежал в спальне, на втором этаже. Рэй представил, как невидимое нечто толкает его с лестницы, затем представил лежащее на полу собственное тело с неестественно вывернутой шеей — и решил от этой идеи отказаться. Они с Флетчером поставили свои телефоны так, чтобы было видно большую часть комнаты, и передвинулись в угол, где ранее Рэй стоял в одиночестве.

Вдвоем там оказалось куда менее комфортно.

— Только не говори, что у тебя нет никакого секретного бункера под домом, — сказал Флетчер.

— Если он может ходить сквозь стены, — ответил Рэй, — то бункер нас не спасет. 

На часах было полтретьего, когда фигура снова появилась на экране. Мужчина стоял посреди гостиной, буквально в десяти футах от них, опустив голову. Черное пятно на его футболке теперь было хорошо различимо, и стало понятно, что на самом деле оно бурое — как будто из-за запекшейся крови.

Нужно было что-то делать. 

— Когда он держал меня, — тихо сказал Рэй, — я попытался ударить, и он отпустил. Возможно, если войти с ним в физический контакт, он материализуется. 

Флетчер не ответил, и Рэй продолжил:

— Я подойду к нему, и когда он схватит меня, — или я схвачу его, неважно, — ты выстрелишь. Пистолет лежит в сейфе, я постараюсь...

— Даже не думай, — перебил его Флетчер. — Тебе что, жить надоело? 

Он до боли вцепился пальцами ему в плечо и раздраженно зашептал:

— Откуда ты знаешь, вдруг он просто решил поиграться. Сейчас он стоит и никого не трогает — может, он нас не замечает, пока мы говорим тихо и не двигаемся. А если ты попытаешься на него напасть, он точно тебя заметит, и еще неизвестно, чем это кончится. 

Мужчина на экране медленно раскачивался взад-вперед, словно задремал после пары стопок виски и забыл, что вообще куда-то собирался.

— Рэймонд, — добавил Флетчер, — я знаю, что ты у нас сильный и отважный мальчик. Но, пожалуйста, давай не будем делать наше положение еще более хреновым. 

Рэй чуть зубами не заскрипел от злости. Флетчер, пожалуй, был прав, но что из этого? Сколько еще ждать, а главное — чего? Что потусторонний мертвый мужик просто уйдет из его дома и из его жизни? 

Прошло еще сорок минут.

— У меня скоро спина отвалится здесь торчать, — пожаловался Флетчер. — Почему у тебя вся мебель стоит посреди комнаты? Нравится, когда на тебя сзади кто-то внезапно напрыгивает?

Спина и правда болела немилосердно — но если сейчас сесть на пол, быстро встать в случае опасности у них не получится.

— Обычно на меня никто не напрыгивает. Это ведь мой дом.

— Все еще твой, — Флетчер невесело усмехнулся. 

Время текло медленно, как капли густого, приторного до тошноты меда. Они по очереди меняли руки, в которых держали телефоны, но с каждой минутой мышцы ныли все сильнее и сильнее. В голове у Рэя почему-то крутилась дурацкая фраза про то, что никогда не стоит стоять, если можно сесть, и не стоит сидеть, если можно прилечь. В какой-то момент он начал перебирать в голове даты исторических событий, потому что просто ждать и смотреть то на экран, то на часы было невыносимо. 

Когда он дошел до начала правления королевы Виктории, мужчина исчез.

На часах было без десяти пять.

Флетчер застонал и опустился на пол.

— Светает, — произнес он. — Как считаешь, он ушел? В смысле, не подстерегает нас где-нибудь в туалете?

Подумав, Рэй все-таки сел рядом с ним.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Может, он пытается заманить нас в ловушку. 

— Когда я увидел его у себя, было, кажется, часов десять вечера. Вдруг он действительно появляется только ночью?

Рэй потер переносицу, зажмурился, помотал головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок — но они слипались в тугой и вязкий клубок, который никак не удавалось распутать.

— Да блядь, — сказал он наконец. — Мы ведь даже не знаем, что это, чтобы делать выводы. 

Он на секунду замолчал и добавил:

— Нужно все-таки проверить камеры. 

Рэй заполз — иначе не скажешь — на второй этаж, крепко вцепившись в перила, и, зайдя в спальню, открыл ноутбук. На участке было пусто. Он загрузил вчерашнюю запись с той камеры, в зоне видимости которой был бассейн, отмотал ее. Вот сам Рэй подошел к нему, опустился на корточки, чтобы дотронуться до воды. Вот откуда-то слева появился мужчина с кровавым пятном на груди и долго стоял, не двигаясь. Затем он исчез, и какое-то время ничего не происходило — а после Рэй на записи снова вышел на улицу и двинулся к калитке, и незваный посетитель шел за ним.

— Ну и гнусный же он, — раздался голос Флетчера прямо у Рэя над ухом.

Рэй вздрогнул от неожиданности. На экране мужчина схватил Флетчера сзади, и они вместе рухнули в бассейн.

— Давай уже поговорим, — сказал Рэй. Флетчер вопросительно посмотрел на кровать, на которой он сидел, и Рэй приглашающе махнул головой. 

— Давай поговорим, — согласно произнес Флетчер, усаживаясь на кровать так осторожно, будто она была из фарфора. Рэй почувствовал смутное раздражение: тот всегда вел себя словно дом Рэя был и его, Флетчера, домом. А теперь, когда стало не до вежливости, вдруг вспомнил о правилах этикета.

— Что это такое? — спросил Рэй. — Откуда ты узнал, что оно у меня?

На улице продолжало рассветать, и первые лучи солнца пробивались в комнату, падая на покрывало. Больше всего хотелось лечь спать, а, проснувшись, забыть обо всем, что произошло. Рэй снял очки, протер глаза, пытаясь побороть усталость. Флетчер пожал плечами и сказал:

— Я знаю не больше твоего. Вчера вечером хотел сфотографировать свой ужин и увидел его. Подумал, что мне что-то подсыпали. 

— Вчера — это вчера или позавчера? — уточнил Рэй. 

— Что? — Флетчер удивленно посмотрел на него. — А… Позавчера. Потом я увидел, как ты вышел от Микки не слишком-то радостный и сразу же поехал домой. И когда на следующую ночь это существо внезапно исчезло, я подумал — вдруг оно у тебя. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Флетчер поинтересовался:

— Что, даже не будешь злиться на то, что я следил за тобой?

Рэй вздохнул.

— Я тоже решил, что мне что-то подсыпали, — сказал он. 

— У меня ощущение, что это связано с человеком на фото. И с той квартирой.

Нужно было хорошенько над этим всем подумать, но все, что смог сделать Рэй — это глупо хмыкнуть и спросить:

— Думаешь, таким образом он протестует против вмешательства в частную жизнь?

— Кто знает. — Флетчер поморщился и зевнул. — Мне надо еще раз взглянуть на те фотографии и попытаться понять, не наш ли новый друг на них изображен. Но сначала нам обоим нужно поспать.

— Можешь лечь на диване, — сказал Рэй. Флетчер ответил ему удивленным взглядом.

— Ты предлагаешь мне остаться?

Рэй хотел сказать, что, раз этому существу нужны они оба, лучше держаться вместе — но мысли продолжали путаться, и в голову приходило только что-то пафосное и неуместное вроде: «Мы теперь в одной лодке посреди океана дерьма».

— Он вернется, — произнес он наконец. — Лучше подготовиться к этому.

— Да я и не против, — сказал Флетчер. — Не знаю, правда, как ты собрался готовиться, но можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Рэй вручил ему свою домашнюю футболку и спортивные штаны, принес две подушки и одеяло и уже собирался идти к себе, когда Флетчер произнес:

— Спасибо, что вытащил меня из бассейна. 

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Рэй и подумал — что вообще говорят в подобных случаях? Спасибо, мне только в радость? Не стоит благодарности?

— Когда я фантазировал, что мы проведем ночь вместе, я представлял себе все несколько иначе, — продолжил Флетчер. — С другой стороны, могло быть и хуже.

Рэй нервно рассмеялся, хотя шутка была абсолютно не смешная.

— В следующий раз я хорошенько подумаю, прежде чем прыгать за тобой, — сказал он.

***

Флетчер так и не смог нормально поспать.

Он не любил ночевать не у себя, не любил большие дома, и тем более ему не хотелось оставаться там, где его чуть не убили — хотя он, разумеется, понимал, что дело было вовсе не в доме. Отвратительный мертвый мужик мог напасть на него где угодно — хоть в его собственной квартире, хоть в такси, хоть на улице. Хорошо, что Рэймонд оказался рядом. Флетчер лежал на слишком мягком диване и против собственной воли раз за разом прокручивал момент, когда он больше не смог задерживать дыхание и вода хлынула ему в горло, сомкнулась над ним, накрыла, как накрывает крышка гроба. Наконец он провалился в мутный, тревожный сон. Снилось, что он снова в школе, на уроке биологии, но, когда он открыл портфель, чтобы достать учебник, оттуда выпрыгнул огромный черный пес и набросился на него.

Когда он проснулся, было два часа дня. В доме стояла тишина — но не зловещая, а какая-то уютная. Впрочем, Флетчер поспешил отбросить эти мысли подальше. Нельзя доверять одним лишь ощущениям, когда речь идет о чем-то мертвом и очень злобном. Он поднял телефон, который, к счастью, догадался поставить на зарядку, включил камеру и осмотрелся. На первом этаже никого, кроме него самого, не было. Флетчер с облегчением выдохнул и пошел наверх.

Рэймонд спал, подложив ладонь под щеку и укутавшись аж в два одеяла. Флетчер тихонько позвал его, затем осторожно потряс за плечо — безрезультатно. Тот пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но глаз не открыл, и Флетчеру это неожиданно показалось ужасно забавным. Рэймонд Смит, которого он знал, должен был ложиться с автоматом под подушкой и просыпаться от малейшего шороха, а не дрыхнуть, как медведь в берлоге. 

В спальне и на втором этаже также никого не обнаружилось, поэтому Флетчер закинул так до конца и не высохшую одежду в стиральную машину, сделал себе кофе и, открыв на телефоне одну из фотографий человека в окне, увеличил ее, пытаясь сравнить со вчерашним мертвецом. У обоих были короткие темные волосы и широкие плечи — но этого было слишком мало, чтобы судить. С другой стороны, должна же у этого существа быть причина преследовать их. Они пришли туда, где он предположительно был убит — и теперь он пришел к ним.

Хотя, может, и не нужна была никакая причина. Может, оно подчиняется каким-то своим неведомым законам, а они с Рэймондом попались ему совершенно случайно. Лучше не подводить под его поведение никакую логику и быть готовым абсолютно ко всему. 

Допив кофе, Флетчер достал из холодильника банановое молоко, затем индейку и салат и соорудил себе сэндвич. Откусил кусок, затем подумал и сделал еще один, для Рэймонда. Интересно, он поставил будильник? И что он имел в виду под подготовкой? Хорошо бы не какой-нибудь ритуал по изгнанию злых духов. Флетчер живо представил себе Рэймонда в рясе священника и с кадилом в руке — и, надо признать, за исключением кадила картина была весьма привлекательная. Нарисовав на сэндвиче кетчупом кривое сердечко, Флетчер переместился вместе со стаканом молока обратно на диван и открыл сводку новостей. Пролистал ее, почти не вчитываясь — забастовка машинистов, повышение транспортного налога, открытие очередного памятника — и тут резко остановился. Открыл одну из статей, бегло пробежался по тексту глазами, затем прочитал еще раз, уже более внимательно.

Твою мать, — пробормотал он. Тревога, так и не ушедшая с прошлой ночи, начала медленно отползать, уступая место привычному азарту. Твою же мать. Джош Гудвезер, пожарный, был найден мертвым. 

С фотографии на Флетчера смотрел вчерашний мертвец и улыбался.


	4. 4. Призрак-5

На то, чтобы решить, какие из камер взять, у Флетчера ушло больше всего времени. С одной стороны, выбор был очевиден — у него было штук десять старых и дешевых моделей, в том числе даже древних кассетников. С другой — он не просто так хранил их столь долго. Камеры были его маленькими друзьями, которые поддерживали Флетчера в долгом и тернистом пути к вершине. А учитывая то, как прошла вчерашняя ночь, вряд ли удастся сохранить их в целости.

С остальными вещами все оказалось куда проще: зубная щетка, две пары беговых кроссовок, какие-то футболки, которые он, не глядя, запихнул в сумку мятым темно-серым комом. Подумал мимоходом: хоть к собственному локальному апокалипсису ты можешь отнестись ответственно? Флетчер попытался сообразить, что положено делать нормальным людям в рамках подготовки к катастрофам, но в голову лезли только идеи спрятаться в бункере и сделать годовой запас овсяных крекеров. Сам Флетчер видел себя во время какого-нибудь Всемирного потопа освещающим события с вертолета, а то и предотвращающего конец света в компании кого-нибудь симпатичного.

Например, Рэймонда.

Всю дорогу в такси Флетчер писал своим знакомым, знакомым знакомых и знакомым знакомых знакомых, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто мог бы иметь отношение к расследованию смерти Джоша Гудвезера. То, что причиной нежелания Джоша спать себе мертвым сном было именно его нераскрытое убийство — конечно, тот ещё домысел. Возможно, ему просто понравилось дома у Рэймонда. Флетчеру, например, тоже там очень нравилось. С другой стороны, дома у Флетчера мертвец тоже побывал. Едва прочитав статью, Флетчер проверил — никакого отношения ни к нему, ни к Рэймонду покойный Гудвезер не имел. У него не было причин желать им зла, а если он просто обладал дерьмовым характером, то почему выбрал именно их?

Таксист, помогая Флетчеру достать из багажника вещи, подмигнул ему и спросил — собираетесь снимать реалити-шоу? 

Вроде того, подумал про себя Флетчер и невесело усмехнулся. Вроде того.

Открывший ему ворота вечерний Рэймонд был заметно бодрее Рэймонда утреннего — впрочем, кто угодно на свете бодрее человека, который ходит в импровизированном плаще из двух одеял и первые сорок минут после пробуждения не понимает, что происходит вокруг. При иных обстоятельствах Флетчер непременно счёл бы это милым — при обстоятельствах, когда на них не охотился бы Джош Гудвезер.

— Я немного подготовился, — сказал Рэймонд и наклонился, чтобы поднять его сумки. 

Бассейн был закрыт тентом — и Флетчер вопреки собственной воле почувствовал облегчение. Поговорка про молнию, которая не попадает в одно и то же место дважды, явно была не про него. С Флетчера с его везучестью сталось бы оказаться в одном и том же бассейне не то что дважды, а трижды или четырежды — разумеется, если Рэймонд снова его вытащит.

Когда они зашли в дом, Флетчер собирался сказать Рэймонду быть поосторожней с кофром — но тот положил его на журнальный столик так аккуратно, будто тот был хрустальным. Зато сам Флетчер, оглядевшись, от неожиданности чуть не выронил сумку с вещами. 

— Ты это имел в виду под подготовкой? — спросил он.

Лестница на второй этаж была выложена матрасами. 

— Не хочу разбить себе голову или сломать позвоночник, — пояснил Рэймонд. — Я думал ещё расставить ловушки по всему дому, на случай, если он решит материализоваться, но потом пришёл к выводу, что мы скорее попадёмся в них сами.

— Мудрая мысль. — Флетчер кивнул. — Скажи, в детстве твоим любимым фильмом случайно был не «Один дома»?

Рэймонд сжал губы в тонкую нитку, явно недовольный тем, что Флетчер не оценил его предусмотрительность.

— Я в душ, — сказал он. — У нас ещё полтора часа. Если ты хочешь спать, лучше сделать это сейчас.

Флетчер скептически оглядел лестницу.

— А как по ней теперь подниматься? — уточнил он. 

— Сбоку есть пространство. 

— Мне кажется, ты увеличил наши шансы сыграть в ящик минимум в два раза.

Рэймонд окинул его усталым взглядом, приоткрыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал и лишь поморщился — и под этим взглядом Флетчер снова вспомнил о том, что все происходящее — его вина. И что если бы не он, Рэймонд не рисковал бы своей жизнью и не выстраивал бы форт из матрасов. 

— Лучше прими ванну, — сказал Флетчер. 

Взгляд Рэймонда превратился из усталого в недоумевающий.

— Кто знает, вдруг наш мёртвый сосед вернётся раньше полуночи? Так ты хотя бы не упадешь и не разобьешь себе голову.

— Может, ты меня ещё и срать поучишь? — раздраженно спросил Рэймонд.

Флетчер прикинул риски и хотел было обрадовать Рэймонда, что это вполне безопасно — но тот с удивительной ловкостью поднялся по заваленной матрасами лестнице и скрылся на втором этаже.

***

— Мне кажется, — произнёс Флетчер, — спать по очереди было бы разумней. Если ты мне не доверяешь, то просто скажи.

Рэймонд скривился и поерзал на кровати, видимо, пытаясь сесть поудобнее. 

— Дело не в этом, — сказал он. — Если кто-то из нас заснёт, то есть большой шанс не успеть отреагировать. 

Флетчер пожал плечами. Как бы Рэймонд ни уверял, что это самый безопасный вариант, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что их обоих загнали в угол, как диких животных. Если подумать, технически они и находились в углу, куда Рэймонд передвинул кровать. Так он сможет зайти только с двух сторон, — пояснил он. Ага, — ответил Флетчер, — и мы окажемся зажаты между ним и стеной. Рэймонд ответил, что, если уж он нападет, то придётся с ним биться. 

Флетчер сказал, что, вообще-то, при желании злобный мертвец вполне может переместиться прямо в их постельный аванпост. На это Рэймонд ничего не ответил, но переключил по одной из камер с каждой стороны кровати в селфи-режим. Камеры стояли на треногах вокруг кровати редким частоколом, словно могильная ограда — достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы не загораживать путь к отступлению, но достаточно близко, чтобы видеть всю комнату. 

Они сидели на кровати уже час с того момента, как зашло солнце. Незваный гость не торопился показываться на глаза — его не было ни на камерах во дворе, трансляцию с которых Рэймонд смотрел на ноутбуке, ни на камерах в комнате. Флетчер хотел было пошутить, что, скорее всего, он сейчас на кухне приканчивает запасы выпивки, но Рэймонд выглядел таким дерганым и раздраженным, что он решил придержать эту шутку при себе до лучших времён. Периодически — чаще, чем хотелось бы — Флетчер поглядывал на экран той камеры, которая была направлена на них. В электрическом свете, при других обстоятельствах, вероятно, показавшемся бы ему уютным, собственное лицо выглядело осунувшимся и почему-то хищным. Сидящий рядом Рэймонд в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и снова заерзал. 

— Блядь, — наконец произнёс он.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Флетчер. — Ну, кроме того, что на нас охотится мёртвый мужик?

Уголок губ Рэймонда нервно дёрнулся. Он нахмурился, как будто прикидывая, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить, затем кивнул на свои ноги и сказал:

— Это просто пиздец. 

Флетчер окинул его ноги взглядом: флисовые штаны, чёрные кроссовки, выглядывающий из-под них краешек серых носков. На его неискушенный взгляд, с ногами все было в абсолютном порядке.

— Что именно? — уточнил он.

— Я ненавижу сидеть в кровати в обуви. Точнее, я сейчас впервые в жизни попробовал это сделать, и это полнейшее дерьмо. 

Флетчер открыл рот, затем закрыл его, так и не сообразив, что сказать.

— В носках, конечно, тоже неудобно, но хотя бы терпимо. А сейчас просто ебнуться можно.

— Сними их? — неуверенно предложил Флетчер?

Рэймонд бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Мы ведь уже это обсуждали. Если придётся бежать, босиком мы далеко не уйдём.

Он секунду помолчал и добавил:

— А ещё одеяло. Самому не верится, что говорю это тебе, — Рэймонд покачал головой, — но без него я чувствую себя как будто голым.

— Так возьми одеяло. В крайнем случае, просто быстро его откинешь. Или сможешь задушить им нашего мертвеца.

Рэймонд не ответил. Вид у него был крайне несчастный и потерянный, а аккуратно сложенный плед лежал на кресле у окна, так что Флетчер не выдержал.

— Я принесу тебе плед, — сказал он.

Он поднялся с кровати и внезапно почувствовал себя шпионом, пробирающимся между стоящими тут и там солдатами противника. Или, если менее поэтично — как будто ему снова семь лет и он идёт по темному коридору из туалета до спальни, последние метры преодолевая бегом. Объективно на кровати не было безопасней, чем в комнате в целом, но когда Флетчер залез обратно, он ощутил явное облегчение. Впрочем, это определенно стоило того — получив вожделенный плед, Рэймонд вроде бы почувствовал себя лучше и даже дышать стал ровнее. Флетчеру ужасно хотелось сказать ему что-то вроде — ничего страшного, я все понимаю, — но произнеси он это вслух, Рэймонд скорее всего заколол бы его здоровенным ножом, на случай нападения лежащим рядом с подушкой.

Теория о том, что при физическом контакте мертвец становится материален, все ещё не была доказана — но за неимением другой они оба цеплялись за неё, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Был такой рассказ, — произнёс наконец Флетчер, — про двух, кажется, исследователей. Они высадились на планете, и оказалось, что в атмосфере содержится галлюциноген, из-за которого все их детские страхи ожили. В итоге они спаслись, забравшись с головой под одеяло.

Рэймонд фыркнул.

— Я читал этот рассказ. Там монстра звали Ворчучело. Дурацкое имя, совсем не страшное.

— Для ребёнка — вполне себе страшное, — возразил Флетчер.

— Никогда в детстве ничего такого не боялся. Ни темноты, ни чудовищ под кроватью.

Флетчер чудовищ под кроватью тоже не боялся — потому что спал вместе с младшими братьями на матрасе прямо на полу. Чудовищам просто неоткуда было вылезать.

— Вот бы оказалось, что это тоже галлюцинации, — добавил Рэймонд. — Надо завтра сдать кровь, раз уж сегодня не успели. Вдруг в ней все же что-то обнаружат.

Он опять замолчал, продолжая смотреть на камеры тяжелым, немигающим взглядом. Флетчер кашлянул, снова привлекая к себе внимание, и сказал:

— Нам нужно придумать ему имя.

— В смысле? — спросил Рэймонд, не поворачивая к нему головы. — Мы же знаем, как его зовут. Джош Гудвезер, или я о чем-то не в курсе?

— Знаем, но эта омерзительная тварь — уже не Джош. Я имею в виду какое-нибудь смешное имя, вроде того же Ворчучелы. Я думаю, это поможет нам сбросить психологическое напряжение, или вроде того.

— Хм, — сказал Рэймонд. — Вообще, в этом может быть смысл.

— Бенедикт, — предложил Флетчер. — По-моему, очень ему подходит.

Рэймонд сдавленно хмыкнул.

— Моего школьного друга звали Бенедикт.

— Ужасно. Не могу поверить в то, что кто-то дружил с человеком по имени Бенедикт, но допустим. Бенджамин? Ричард? Палпатин?

— При чем тут Палпатин? — устало спросил Рэймонд.

— Ну, никто не ждал, а он взял и возродился, — нашёлся Флетчер.

— Ага, и прямо у меня дома. Перепутал, наверное, далекую-далекую галактику.

Флетчер скорчил рожу и пожал плечами, мол, кто его разберёт, — но Рэймонд продолжал смотреть на камеры.

— Ты мог бы не отвлекаться? — Он говорил мягко, но за этой мягкостью Флетчер уловил нарастающее раздражение. — Мы можем что-то упустить.

— Брось, — сказал Флетчер. — Когда он появится, мы это и так увидим. А если ты будешь сидеть и неотрывно пялиться в экран, то устанешь ещё до полуночи. Ожидание выматывает сильнее, чем ты думаешь. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Рэймонд, но все же откинулся на подушку.

— Раз уж мы вспомнили про «Звёздные войны», — произнёс Флетчер. В юности мы с другом на все костюмированные вечеринки наряжались Ханом Соло и Чубаккой.

Рэй бросил на него подозрительный взгляд исподлобья, но тут же снова уставился на экран.

— То есть, — спросил он, — когда ты говоришь все эти омерзительные вещи, которые считаешь флиртом, ты представляешь себя Ханом Соло?

— Вообще-то я был Чубаккой, — признался Флетчер. — Очень удобно: пока Бен — это мой друг — заигрывал с девчонками, я успевал опустошить половину бутылок.

— У тебя была интересная юность.

— Ещё бы. Однажды я снялся в рекламе собачьего корма. Озвучивал самоедскую собаку. Самым сложным было изображать, как весело она хрустит кормом. Мне дали упаковку сухарей, и я хрустел и хрустел, пока режиссёр не вышел из себя и сказал, что получается совершенно не похоже, и чтобы я взял вместо сухарей корм, который рекламирую.

— И как? — поинтересовался Рэймонд. — Ты согласился?

На самом деле никто Флетчера есть собачий корм не заставлял, но, если сейчас не отвлечь Рэймонда, очень скоро тот заработает ещё один нервный срыв. Поэтому он придал своему лицу самое таинственное выражение и спросил:

— А ты как считаешь?

Рэймонд задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, нахмурился, и, так и не повернувшись к нему сказал:

— Не знаю. С одной стороны, ты за деньги и не такое съешь. С другой — ты не любишь работать не на своих условиях. С третьей — ты сам сказал, что это было давно. Возможно, тогда...

— Конечно же, я отказался его есть, — перебил Флетчер, пока Рэймонд не напридумывал себе каких-нибудь ужасов. — А что насчёт твоей юности, Раймондо? Уверен, у тебя тоже есть пара-тройка историй. 

Губы Рэймонда дрогнули, как будто он вспомнил о чем-то болезненном и неприятном. 

— Разве ты не нарыл на меня все, что только можно? — спросил он.

— Это всего лишь детали биографии. — Флетчера так легко было не смутить. — Я имею в виду какие-то вещи, о которых не знает никто, кроме тебя.

Рэймонд наконец-то повернулся к нему, зачем-то натянул на лицо улыбку и произнес:

— Нет, Флетчер. Нет таких вещей.

***

Народу в аквапарке было полно. В паре метров от Рэя какой-то ребёнок плюхнулся в воду с радостным ревом, подняв кучу брызг, справа компания подростков перекидывала большой разноцветный мяч, пару раз попавший Флетчеру точнехонько по затылку. Рэй посмотрел на свои руки, под водой казавшиеся белыми, как у мертвеца. Ну, ты же хотел поплавать. В воде, пусть даже в забитом людьми бассейне, ему всегда становилось легче — вот и сейчас тупая боль в затылке начала потихоньку отступать. Утро началось с Флетчера, с радостным «Весь ассортимент Теско для тебя, любовь моя!» водрузившего на кровать огромный пакет с энергетиками. Затем Рэй объяснял Микки, что ближайшие дни не сможет заниматься работой, и, пока тот обеспокоенным тоном вещал о том, что проблемы Рэя — это и его, Микки, проблемы, пил энергетики один за другим, надеясь хотя бы немного взбодриться. Взбодриться так и не вышло, зато приторный, химический вкус «Люкозэйда», кажется, въелся ему в рот и отказывался покидать даже после большого стакана кофе. Впрочем, хватит жалоб — все было неплохо. Главное, что Бенедикт — в три часа утра они сошлись на нем, решив, что Палпатин — это чересчур, — за всю ночь так и не напал на них, лишь постояв минут двадцать у крыльца, раскачиваясь, как кукла-неваляшка.

— Она опаздывает, — сказал Рэй, посмотрев на часы. — Уже полвторого.

Флетчер мягко улыбнулся, вокруг глаз его побежали лучики морщин.

— Женщины, — сказал он таким тоном, словно это все объясняло. Рэй отвернулся, а когда повернулся обратно, на лице Флетчера вместо улыбки застыло беспокойное, настороженное выражение — которое тот, заметив, что Рэй смотрит на него, поторопился спрятать. Его чуть не утопили, — подумал Рэй, — в моем бассейне. В желудке начало сворачиваться чувство вины, липкое и холодное, хотя объективно он ничего такого не сделал. 

— Вот она, — обрадованно произнёс Флетчер и указал в сторону женской фигурки, стоящей на ступеньках — а затем помахал ей рукой, привлекая внимание.

Джемма Хенсли оказалась худенькой блондинкой с огромными голубыми глазами, аккуратным носиком и пухлыми губами — все, как рассказывал Флетчер. Ее можно было принять за одну из тех девушек, которые делают ставку исключительно не свою внешность, если бы не выражение лица — хмурое, сосредоточенное. Она уставилась на Рэя так внимательно, будто они уже находились на допросе, и он быстро прикинул, что из того, что он узнал о ней от Флетчера, было правдой. Дочь недавно ушедшего в отставку комиссара, не пользующаяся любовью у коллег и начальства, но весьма и весьма амбициозная.

— Ваши шорты, — недовольным голосом сказала она. — Я же предупреждала — я должна знать, что вы меня не записываете.

— Серьезно? — Флетчер приподнял бровь. — Мы, вообще-то, в воде.

— Как будто не бывает водонепроницаемых телефонов и диктофонов. У вас в карманах слона пронести можно.

— Не в стрингах же нам было сюда приходить, — сказал Флетчер. 

Рэй посмотрел на его нежно-голубые плавки с синими рыбками и пришёл к выводу, что слон туда бы однозначно не влез.

— Пойдём под водопад, — скомандовал Флетчер. — Даже если бы у нас были диктофоны, вода заглушит голоса.

На секунду Рэю показалось, что он попал в какой-то дерьмовый фильм про шпионов. Лучше бы это и правда оказался дерьмовый фильм — тогда у него была бы надежда, что скоро по экрану побегут титры и он вернётся к своей, пусть далеко не простой, но привычной и понятной жизни. Они подплыли к водопаду, Флетчер раскинул руки, подставляя тело под струи воды. Джемма откинула намокшие волосы назад, взглянула на него своими внимательными глазами и сделала шаг к нему. Они оба выжидающе повернулись к Рэю, и, хотя эта идея все ещё была идиотской, у него просто не оставалось выбора.

Какое-то время они стояли молча, уставившись на Джемму — а та, в свою очередь, смотрела на них. Вода, лившаяся сверху, была холодной и больно била по плечам и шее, брызги летели в лицо, заставляя жмуриться. Наконец Джемма не выдержала и заговорила:

— Дело ведёт Трой Бун. Я должна вести его вместе с ним, но он меня даже близко не подпускает. — Она поморщилась — то ли от раздражения, то ли потому что вода попала ей в нос. — Гудвезера убили около трёх дней назад. Никаких очевидных улик — отпечатков пальцев, следов и так далее — мы не нашли. Одежды на теле не было, никаких вещей при нем — тоже. Что у вас?

— Однажды я наблюдал за птицами, — сказал Флетчер. — А чтобы разглядеть их как следует и полюбоваться, я делал это через объектив камеры. И вот один прекрасный представитель пернатых уселся на отлив под окном, я приблизил его как следует, и что бы ты думала? В комнате сидел Джош Гудвезер собственной персоной. Видок у него был совсем не радостный, так что я решил, что ему не помешает помощь. 

— И, конечно, вы не вызвали полицию, — сказала Джемма. 

Рэй попытался уловить в ее голосе раздражение, обиду или злость, но безуспешно. Она ухватится за любую возможность проявить себя, — рассказывал Флетчер, пока они ехали сюда. А мы преподнесем ей эту возможность на блюде из королевского фарфора.

— Мы вызвали тебя, — широко улыбнулся Флетчер и тут же фыркнул, чем-то напомнив Рэю собаку, только что вылезшую из воды. — С нас адрес, с тебя — вынести дверь с ноги с криком «Всем лежать!» и как следует там все проверить.

Джемма задумчиво наморщила носик.

— Я не могу ворваться просто так, без ордера. — Она почти что перешла на шепот, и им с Флетчером пришлось придвинуться к ней ещё ближе. 

— Что если кто-то сообщит в полицию, что слышал крики? — спросил Рэй. — Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы на вызов отправили именно тебя?

— Что-нибудь придумаю. Но если звонить будете вы, то придётся дать показания, и очень скоро вскроется, что вы там не живете.

Плечо Флетчера, стоявшего теперь вплотную к нему, было горячим, несмотря на холодные струи водопада, и это почему-то удивило Рэя — хотя он вообще никогда не думал, каким оно должно было быть. Ровно так же, как никогда не думал, что они будут стоять рядом под водопадом в аквапарке, сидеть у него в спальне в ожидании нападения мертвеца, вообще работать вместе после всего, что Флетчер сделал. Флетчер как-то сказал ему, что чем больше ставишь на планы, тем более беззащитным становишься в случае их крушения, поэтому нужно всегда быть готовым к любому дерьму.

Нельзя, блядь, быть готовым к тому, что нечто, покинувшее мир живых, попытается тебя убить.

— С этим я разберусь, — сказал Рэй. — Будем официально соседями.

В конце концов, убеждать людей и заниматься махинациями с документами у него выходило гораздо лучше, чем охотиться на привидений. 

— Хорошо, — ответила Джемма. — Адрес?

— Не так быстро, — отрезал Флетчер. — Нам нужно больше информации про труп. От чего он умер?

Джемма замешкалась, по всей видимости, решая, говорить или нет.

— Мы можем помогать и дальше, когда начнётся расследование, — мягко произнёс Рэй. — Но для этого нам нужно больше информации.

— Ваша помощь может выйти мне боком. 

— Мы не просим показывать материалы дела или что-то ещё. Только рассказать. Может, вы обратили внимание на что-то странное? 

Джемма улыбнулась — первый раз за всю их встречу.

— Это я должна задавать такие вопросы, — сказала она. — А не вы. В общем, на затылке рана — скорее всего, ее нанесли молотком или чем-то похожим. По всей видимости, после этого он потерял сознание. И у него вырезали сердце.

Последнюю фразу она сказала тоном, которым обычно сообщают о погоде. Или о покупках в супермаркете, о дне рождения далекой родственницы, о том, что на ужин рыба. Вокруг Рэя было много людей, которые могли бы сказать таким тоном о том, что у кого-то вырезали сердце, — но никто из них не выглядел, как девочка из Инстаграма с кучей подписчиков.

Плечо Флетчера, который так и не отодвинулся, слегка дрогнуло.

— Вот как, — произнёс он.

— Орудовал явно непрофессионал. Разрез неровный, неаккуратный. Рёбра распилили явно подручным способом. — Джемма устало вздохнула и добавила: — Пока никаких предположений, кто и зачем это мог сделать.

— Ничего, — бодро сказал Флетчер. — Для этого мы и здесь.

— Адрес, — напомнила Джемма.

Флетчер сделал самое что ни на есть невинное лицо.

— Мы же вызовем туда полицию.

— Как я пойму, что это вы? Я приеду, а там кто-то другой.

Рэй с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать, что тогда она поможет этому другому — тоже весьма неплохо. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Флетчер. — Я назову улицу, но не больше.

Когда Джемма ушла, Флетчер спросил у него:

— Ну что? Пойдём искать уютное гнездышко поближе к месту убийства, или ещё немножко побудем здесь? Может быть, хочешь прокатиться с горок?

— Никаких горок. У нас не так много времени, прежде чем убийца — или убийцы — окончательно заметут следы. 

— Дорогой мой, — печально произнёс Флетчер, — ты совершенно не умеешь расслабляться. Нельзя же все время думать только о делах. 

— Я думаю о не делах, — отрезал Рэй. — Я думаю о блядском Бенедикте, а ты говоришь так, будто я на работе задержался. 

— Как скажешь. — Флетчер скорчил скорбную рожу. — Тогда пойдём.

Перед тем, как переодеваться, Рэй остановил его.

— Ты не забыл? — спросил он.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил тот и поднял было руку, но Рэй перехватил ее и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Флетчера, на ощупь нашел прослушивающее устройство. 

— Здорово, что я не облысел, не находишь? — радостно сказал Флетчер.

— Пожалуй, — коротко сказал Рэй.

— Пожалуй, — повторил за ним Флетчер, — мне гораздо больше нравится, когда мы с тобой на одной стороне. А тебе, Раймондо?

Рэй не ответил.


End file.
